Destiny's crossing
by Twin-Souls
Summary: His encounter with a strange girl involve Sasuke in an unwanted new adventure. [OC]


Destiny's crossing

Prelude

Disclaimer : « Naruto » belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not us, only Hikari, Jin and Kuroki are ours.

The Authors' word : Thank you, Miyu-chan, my dear friend, for your precious help in translation! I'm grateful to you for it!

This is the English version of "La Croisée des Destinées" first published in French

The afternoon was already ending when Hikari came out of the huge forest. She had walked through the heart of the dark and inhospitable woods for days and days, and now she finally seemed to reach her goal.

She stopped a while on a high branch to recover her breath. Leaning on the trunk with one hand, she set her heavy black sword at her feet.

The young woman took advantage of her standstill to look around, her eyes lingering for an instant on the high walls protecting the town and suddenly raise her head to admire the mountain.

"Here we are at last!" She muttered smiling.

In the rocks, were the five faces of the Hokage's village, proof without doubt that she was arrived at her destination…

Her attention reported on the doors while rain began to fall. The young girl grabbed the hilt of her sword and jumped gracefully on the ground, then, closing her eye few seconds, made it disappear before making her way slowly but firmly towards the village's entrance. She didn't want to be suspected showing herself armed. She wanted to stay discreet.

The rain intensified and she can't help shivering at the touch of wet material on her skin and her streaming hair. She held back a sigh when she realised that she would have to sleep under the rain…

The young woman arrived soon in front of the two guards, soaked. They watched her suspiciously but she just smiled at them. She was used to this kind of reaction, people had always behaved strangely when they saw her long white braid hair or met her eyes. It was unusual and surprising especially when they realised that she was only seventeen. But for her, it didn't matter and it never have been, contrary to her brother whose hair and eyes were as dark as hers were bright… her twin… her exact opposite… and the reason of her presence here.

"Stop! Introduce yourself!"

"My name is Issho Hikari" she answers politely. "I'm searching for my brother and I would like to stop here for some days before carrying on my travel."

It wasn't the full truth: this place was her final destination and she didn't really want to carry on her travel once she would have found her brother, but she was unaware if she would have to wait days or weeks before he showed. It seemed better that the Ninjas believed that she was just passing…

The man looked at her and then, turned to his companion who nodded. She didn't seem dangerous. He made a sign to the others guards, posted higher, to open the doors.

"You can go." He said her stepping aside.

"Have a nice stay at Konoha." The other one added with a hurried voice.

The young woman thanked them with a smile and entered the hidden village in the heart of mountains and forest. A loud noise was heard behind her. The two huge doors indicating the entrance has been closed up.

"So, I'm in Konoha." She muttered dreamingly.

The rain was falling harder and harder, but she didn't care, she needed more to be discouraged. She walked in the village, without goal. Little by little, her gaze full of curiosity was discovering buildings and surroundings unfamiliar to her. It always seemed to her that all the towns were the same. Her travel had shown her surprising places that she couldn't even compare to the place she came from. The streets were deserted because of the rain and she took advantage of it to familiarize with the place… She noticed a river crossing the village, and decided to follow its bank. It was at this moment that her muscles began to make her suffer. She had traveled all day, sometimes running on the roads and paths, sometimes jumping from tree to tree. The rough stop that she had done, combined with the icy rain, had gotten her cold and the burning stiffness was spreading. Though, she kept walking, a long time, without meeting someone, then she noticed a young man walking quietly in her direction, his hands in his pockets, with a pensive look. He was taller than her, but he seemed as old as her. The headband, engraved with a leaf symbol, he wore tied around his neck told her that he was a Ninja. His eyes met hers, and she couldn't help comparing them with her brother's eyes. They were as black and reflected the same anger.

Her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten for several days. She decided to talk to him, hoping he could tell her where she could have lunch.

"Excuse me…"

The young man studied her with a quick look:

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously, almost frosty. "I've never seen you here."

"Oh! I'm Issho Hikari. I've just arrived and I'm here for some days before going on my travel. I'm searching my brother." She explained.

"And the guards let you pass by?" He asked with a voice full of reproaches.

"Yes." She answered astonished by his reaction.

"What bunch of incompetent…"

"What?"

"You are so-called in travel but you haven't any luggage, you haven't weapons but you are wearing a belt where a sword is supposed to be held. Moreover, you are wearing armor. What for, if not to fight?" He explained. "It's enough to forbid you to enter the village. Where is your sword?"

Hikari didn't blink and smile shrugging her shoulders, with a sorry look.

"I've left hastily… I'm making a long travel, so I'm ready for all possibilities, and it's fair to wear an armor to defend myself if I need, especially in a country full of ninjas."

The young man still stared at her with mistrust. Her answers didn't satisfying him.

"You haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"Where is your sword?" He repeated knowing very well that she was making fun of him.

"I 've arranged it. I have no reason to fear for my life here, do I?"

He didn't take trouble to answer her but his gaze didn't leave her.

"What do you want?" He asks finally, remembering that she had addressed him.

"I'm searching for a place where I can eat. Can you help me?"

"There's the Ichiraku ramen over there." He says, his eyes not leaving her.

She smiled at him:

"Could you come with me? I don't know the town at all and I'm starving! Let me invite you!"

He hesitated only a second before accepting. This girl seemed weird and he wanted to know more about her…

"Follow me." He stated.

She nodded, still smiling and follow him, in the direction of the little restaurant, ignoring the rain around them.


End file.
